


Truth Behind the Lies

by clareturner23



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareturner23/pseuds/clareturner23
Summary: This is the story of Kokichi Ouma and his two, most loyal members of DICE-EDIT: I realized that since Miu makes appearances that I have to make this fic for Mature.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 7





	1. DICE

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I should NOT be writing another fic like this, but I JUST finished playing V3. I pick more things up and come up with more theories and such. Don’t know if this particular one was made just yet, but this is a series I’m making in Kokichi’s POV. I did hate him the first time I watched a playthrough, but as I watched more people play and read up on him… as well as what I learned as a cosplayer since I apparently look good as him… I realized there might be a lot more lies than the game explained. I’m going to attempt to do all I can to write the series from before Kokichi even became part of Danganronpa 53 straight to his death.

The world was warped ever since the first killing game began. After the events of  _ Danganronpa 3, _ the past three games were hidden and passed off as “fiction.” Everyone was none the wiser, but they wanted more. More they got. As a way to pretend that despair had not overtaken the past, all governments began to use more killing games as a cure to “real” despair. As the years passed, the idea that the killing games were all fiction spread far and wide. This lie became fact. At least, to the sheep.

The orphans and surviving children of Towa City had not and would not fall into this trap. They watched what was going on. As they got older, they watched their friends and only family taken by the government and suddenly show up on another season of  _ Danganronpa _ . Some idiot children volunteered thinking it was a game and probably had no hint of self-preservation. The strongest of the Towa City survivors decided to gather up all of his friends and make a group that would secretly fight against this secretly corrupt government. This boy was Kokichi Ouma. 

It first started out as his best friend Kaito Momota, who also survived Monika’s control, and a boy they met who had a bunch of adopted sisters named Rantaro Amami. Rantaro was the last of the ten members to be assembled. They pretended to be a menace only in playing pranks. In secret, they stole from the more rich and pompous families out there and played Robin Hood. At first, even they thought it was just a fictional show made in poor taste. When they began seeing friends disappear and reappear on the show they realized this was real. 

“I got a plan,” Kokichi said to his second and third in command one day. The rest were talking amongst themselves, but he had taken them aside.

“A plan for what?” the more laid-back friend asked. He was in his usual position with his arms on the back of the backward chair. “This isn’t about  _ Danganronpa _ again, is it?”

The young leader shrugged. “Well yeah,” he nodded. “I met this guy who works on the show. He secretly hates it himself but he’s a programmer. You know, the ones that make them lose the memories of their real lives? Well, I saved him from getting caught by the higher-ups with my beautiful way of lying. He owes me a few favors now. He said if I put a member of DICE up there to infiltrate, that member can work their way to find a way to end the killing game and make the audience realize this is real. That  _ real lives  _ are at stake.”

“Why don’t I do it then?” Kaito said immediately. “You know how great of an actor I am. If Hope’s Peak was still around you know I’d be scouted.”

“No, that’s too risky,” Kokichi frowned. “You and Maki’s theatre group is too well known around here. It would be easy to spot you as an imposter. Plus you can be an idiot sometimes,” he chuckled.

“I am not an idiot!!” he yelled. It was loud enough for the seven others to overhear but it didn’t draw attention. He was called that constantly.

“Your noisy too,” Rantaro sighed picking out ear wax. “Anyway… I’ll do it.”

“What? Are you sure? I mean, you got tons of sisters at home and your adopted dad was a ‘character’ in  _ Danganronpa 3 _ . You sure going into a killing game willingly won’t kill Munakata-san?” Kokichi asked with a frown.

“If I say it’s a way to get revenge on Yukisome-san and Sakakura-san I think he would let it go. Besides, you know I won’t die so easily. Even if I have to be the next game’s ultimate survivor and forget all over again,” he nodded. “Dad taught me enough to be brave.”

“Alright, but we need to do plan b if you don’t get to expose this farce and become the survivor.”

“What would that be, Kokichi?” Kaito asked. He was worried about the tone his friend was giving.

“I infiltrate myself,” the boy said. “Motives for the games are given at random. He programmed it so that if I got myself into the game, one of the motives will make me remember my old life. You both know how I’m known for lies. No doubt they would use that part of the real me and put that as part of my characters, but most likely as the antagonist. The plan is that even if I remember who I was, I will have to play the part and find my own way to expose them while still playing the part they write for me. Kaito, you know that will leave you in charge while I’m gone. I trust you.” The boys were quiet. This was a serious commitment. DICE was a group of petty thieves who did pranks. They weren’t heroes. Not in the slightest. “Ok, I guess it’s settled then. DICE will save our world and bring peace back. One way or another.”


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi wakes up a few days after Kaede's execution to the realization of who he really is after watching his kubspad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm probably making this a shorter fic. Not filling in things from the game exactly, but filling in parts where he could have been doing things. Most likely only five chapters... since each chapter will be for each chapter in the game where he's alive...

_ Was that all a dream? It couldn’t be… That girl executed like that. For hours and hours. Despite being jealous that she had that detective’s affections no one deserves to go like that. _ It was a few days after Kaede Akamatsu’s brutal execution. Kokichi still could not get the image of her hanging body out of his head. Despite how much of a little lying shit he was, this game was stupid. 

He yawned before sitting up and noticing something on his bedside table. It looked like the monopad, but more colorful. Curious, he opened it up and pressed play. “Back by popular demand, the motive video! Who is special in your life? Now without further ado…”

“Motive video? Hm, should be interesting,” he shrugged. 

“He caused mayhem the world over as the leader of the secret organization D.I.C.E.,”

_DICE..._ flashes of the people who wore the same kind of masks flashed in Kokichi’s head. He paused it for a second holding his head. “What…? What is this?” When he got his composure back, he pressed on.   
“And by ‘mayhem’ I mean petty nonviolent crimes and harmless pranks…” _Flashes again. Pranking people who looked important, stealing from the rich…_ “Anyway, Kokichi had ten loyal goons working for him.” _Eight people, he didn’t currently remember popped into his head. Then came Rantaro and Kaito._

“What… Ran...taro? Kaito? What is this? What are these memories?” He was starting to shake with nerves and fear. “These… cant be real. I just met them. Rantaro is… Rantaro...is…”

“These goons were like friends and family… The most important people in his life.” Tears started falling to his eyes while he fell to his knees. He remembered now. Everything. The original plan, the backup plan… and why Kaito was here. Maki. Maki had been arrested and the only way she would not end up left in a prison to rot is to get into the game. There were only eight left out there and eight in the picture. It made sense. If an outsider was to watch they would think nothing of it. They would not realize the hair and stature of the two not pictured were of Kaito and Rantaro…

“R...Rantaro…” he gasped, dropping the kubspad. He didn’t need to see anymore. He didn’t  _ want _ to see anymore. He remembered everything. He remembered that that man had made sure this motive was the one to spark his memory. “Why...why did you have to be the first victim? It’s not fair. None of this is fair. Munakata-san… I’m sorry. I promised to protect him.” He couldn’t take it back. He couldn’t rewind time. He couldn’t start acting like the good guy now that everyone thought he was the “evil supreme leader.”

After a few minutes, he was finally able to calm down. He needed to focus. Focus on protecting Kaito. Protecting Maki. He hated that everyone hated him because of his lies. Though, Gonta didn’t. Whoever he was previously, they made him such a gentle giant. He could never tell him the truth since he seemed simple-minded, but perhaps he could be his ally. He did what he could to scrounge up the evidence pictures from Rantaro’s case. Anything to figure out why he had to die. He snuck around the library too, investigating on his own the secret door. He climbed the bookcase to see how the shot could have fallen.

“Wait…” he took a spare shot he brought with him and made it roll just the way Kaede wanted it to go. Instead of falling in the spot where Rantaro would have been standing… it fell to the opposite side. Kaede… there was a chance she was killed as an innocent. Only one thing could have made that happen if Monokuma watched. The  _ Mastermind _ killed him. It wasn’t because of the time limit. It was too convenient that he was the victim in this particular case. By the door, the Mastermind was hiding behind.  _ Far _ too convenient. He spent the rest of that day trying to run over all the alibis. Tsumugi’s seemed very suspicious. It reminded him a bit too much of the killing school life. 

A day passed, and Kokichi thought of the brilliant idea to have Gonta host an “insect meet and greet.” He was never fond of bugs. In fact, he had fears of some of them such as bees, wasps, and spiders… ok so spiders are actually arachnids but still, they were creepy! He gathered up all the videos while the others were occupied. When he saw Maki’s in Ryoma’s room he stopped.  _ Assassin? They made her an assassin? Child caregiver makes more sense for her with how many times she and Kaito talked about having kids… What am I saying? This is Dangandonpa…  _ He sighed and shook his head. He wanted to see if these videos altogether. That way he could secretly try and figure out who the mastermind might be. He was rushing off when he saw Karumi. What was she doing? Oh right, Gonta didn’t take her since she was cleaning… He remembered finding that she was the only other one with their own motive video. He froze nervously for a second in the shadows. Finally, he decided to make himself known and see what she’d do. 

“Kokichi? What are you doing sneaking around?” she asked suspiciously. Why was she being so demanding? Oh right, he asked her to be his mom. 

“Who me? I’m not doing anything,” he said with his usual smile and lies.

“You look suspicious. What do you have there?”

“Hm? It’s a bag. What’s so suspicious about a bag?”

“This is a killing game Kokichi, anything is suspicious. Especially when you weave a web of lies everywhere you go,” she scolded him.

“Aww man, I didn’t even do anything and you’re scolding me. Anyways, we should play tag!”

“Is that a request?” she asked curiously. 

“Well, yea! Come on! Play tag!”

She sighed, putting her broom down. “Very well,” she nodded. Kokichi was getting a bit suspicious of Karumi, so he wanted to see if she could crack. After nighttime began, they parted ways. He got back to Gonta’s lab and pretended to forget. Though, when he finally got back to the lab, Keebo decided to out his antics by letting Gonta know his true intentions from a voice recorder.  _ Damn it, stupid robot… Don’t even know how you’re a robot... to begin with, but you don’t know what’s best! _

After being terrorized by a bunch of insects, including ones he was terrified of, Kokichi was finally allowed to go back to his dorm. 

He didn’t wake up to the morning announcement right away. Instead, he laid there tiredly. Not like they’d want him there at the stupid magic show anyways… well that’s his act. In reality, he really wanted to see it. Especially since Shuichi would be there. It started off as a little crush but once he remembered what he was there for it turned into a full-out attraction. He was just so smart and good-looking. 

“A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!” Kokichi gasped and shot up from his bed.  _ Please, Please don’t be Kaito this time! _ He barely finished getting dressed as he ran out. He saw Kaito running, which meant that he was safe. For now. Who was the victim then? He walked quickly towards the auditorium to find a small skeleton in the water tank Himiko was supposed to use. He would have worried about it being Himiko if not for noticing her a second later. Does that mean she did it? Or… He glanced at Kirumi. She seemed to look shocked, but as a professional of lying and being able to see through deceit… he knew better. That was the look of a killer. 

He played his part in the investigation and trial. He didn’t want to make anyone think that he was getting “soft,” so he waited until Shuichi said something to reveal the truth of seeing Karumi. Though, it was really interesting to him, hearing Shuichi lie as he did. Pretending to see Maki talking with Ryoma. He couldn’t stop glancing at Tsumugi. How suspicious he was of her. While everyone was exploring and such the next day, he decided to secretly follow her to see her daily rituals and such.


End file.
